The Dragon Queens Consort
by Vailkaris
Summary: Alexstrasza/Lor'themar fairly average lemon, oneshot, NSFW


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WORLD OF WARCRAFT OR ANY CHARACTORS THEREIN, PLEASE EXCUSE ANY SPELLING OR GRAMATTICAL ERRORS.**

Lor'themar Theron quietly treaded down the halls of Wyrmrest spire, this would be a momentous occasion, the conjoining of an elf and a dragon. He was not sure how he felt about the situation, but he had no choice, Alextrasza, quean of the dragons had requested it, and he was no man to refuse her.

He came to her door, slowly sliding the heavy door open. He looked into the room, seeing a large bead, and not much else. There were windows, and a shallow pool of water before the bead.

"Hello?" he queried seeing no being in the room.

"I have been waiting for you young one." Came a voice from behind him.

Turing around he was surprised to see the dragon in human form, in-between him and the door he had entered moments before. She was clad in nothing but a thin robe, clearly letting him see the two slight nipples pushing up the already full fabric from her perfectly sized breasts. Her from was perfect; she was lovelier than any woman he had ever seen. Though Lor'themar had been with many woman, many not his race, he still felt a strong twinge of excitement as if he was still a virginal boy again. Atop her head was a curling set of horns, nestled among her waist length, flowing ruby locks. Her eyes were golden, burning with an ancient fire. As he let his eyes slowly drift across her he felt his manhood hardening within his breaches.

"Do you find me pleasing? Let us begin, I am eager to see if I can restrain myself this time."

With that she flicked her thin wrists causing her silken robe to swirl to the ground around her. Before he could react she moved against him, wrapping her nude body around him and hungrily caressing his neck. He awkwardly held her as she traveled her kisses down his arm. She suddenly pulled back, playfully shoving him backwards, and without time to respond Lor'themar fell backwards into the pool. He lay with the water around him, water streaming from his long and beautifully brown hair. Alextrasza nimbly slipped into the pool beside him, letting herself sink to her shoulders in the water. Her laughs were like glass charms, blowing lazily in the wind.

"Attend to me" she spoke, letting her eyes drift down, to lower regions of her body.

Lor'themar moved forward, taking a breath he lowered himself into the crystal clear water. He had preformed oral sex many times, but would it be any different on a dragon? He hoped so, as he would do anything in his power not to displease her.

Opening his eyes he observed Alextraszas thin delicate legs, and between it, surrounded by drifting pubic hairs her perfectly shaped vagina. He moved his head between her legs, tentatively moving his fingers across her vulva: from just below her naval down into the outer lips of her vagina. She shivered with pleasure, sinking a bit lower into the water. Lowering his lips to her lips Lor'themar extended his tong, pushing it slowly into the folds of her inner lips. Though water surrounded them he could still taste the sweet nectar of her wetness. Lor'themar had tasted of the finest lilies of the Sin'dori, but the Dragon queen was more delicious than any of them. He licked the nectar off of her, and pushed back in. This time his tongue moved against her clit, bringing a moan of enjoyment from the Dragon.

Burying his face in her, he licked and caressed, all the while moving his right hand along her back. His finger reached her crack, slowly moving it forward until it found the knot of muscle that marker her anus. Ever so slightly he pushed his finger into her ass.

Jerking is surprise she pulled back, causing his finger to move even deeper into her. He slowly pulled his finger out of her, moving it to her vagina. He pushed it into her again, starting to rhythmically move it in and out of her. As he did this he lifted his head out of the water, taking a breath. Opening his eyes he saw Alextrasza, head back, moaning with pleasure. Her firm and perfectly sized breasts rested just above the waterline. While continuing to stimulate her clitoris with his index finger he grabbed her breast, licking and caressing her nipple, marveling at its hardness.

"Ah! Ah! AH! AH!" Alextrasza cried, coming to a climax, and sinking down into the water.

Her eyes were closed, breathing short and fast breaths. Lor'themar watched her, seconds went by; all was quiet. In an instant one of her eyes snapped open a thin grin crept across her face.

"My turn." She whispered, and launched herself forward, taking Lor'themar in a deep and passionate kiss. Straddling his waist the dragon moved her hand under his wet shirt, feeling his toned muscles, all the while kissing him hinderingly. She ripped his shirt off, tossing it to the side of the pool. She pushed him up, taking a scrap of his trousers in her mouth and ripped them off as well.

Pulling himself backwards Lor'themar lay on the soft wood of Alextraszas chamber. Still in the pool, and head between his legs Alextrasza watched his manhood, slowly moving, hardening upward, the skin of his uncircumcised foreskin slowly pulled away from the head of his penis. Tentatively she extended her tongue; slowly buy deliberately licking it along the length of his manhood. Lor'themar moaned in pleasure, tightening his thighs around the head of the lovely dragon queen. He quietly lay on the soft wood as she worked on him, expertly licking and sucking, drawing him out till he was harder than titansteel.

She pulled away, pulling her glistening wet body from the pool, and straddling Lor'themars lap. His penis rested against her, slowly moving up and down as they breathed. Then she launched herself up and over- they screamed as one as she came down, his manhood swiftly moved through her soft depths, penetrating her to her core. They stayed like that for a moment, both reveling the their connection.

Then they started to move as one, up and down, like a waves on the sea. A haze came over Lor'themar then; with each pounding thrust another wave of ecstasy came over him. With a pull, she yanked him up and backward, catapulting them both into the pool. As they separated he felt as if he had died a hundred deaths, as if life was being ripped away from him. He saw Alextrasza floating before him, a slight smile playing across her lips. He could not bare this, the pain of being apart; he felt his sanity slipping away as he watched her lithe body. He knew he had to enter her; he had to feel the life she gave him again.

He grabbed her, roughly now. She did not resist, but let him shove her to the bottom of the pool. He shoved her head down, searching madly for a way to enter her. There! His fingers scrabbled along her ass until they alighted upon the small knot of muscle that marked her asshole. He brought himself close, ramming his penis forcefully into her. For an instant there was calm as the tip of his penis forced its way through her defenses; then he was inside her once again! He moved, no grace, none of his earlier care, just passion unleashed. A haze of smells, feelings and life; for hours they worked, he never tired, never paused. He worked within her until she was full of him, and there was no more to give. With a sigh, he relaxed; floating away from her he fell into a slumber that would last till dawn.

**Hope you liked, my first lemon so reviews are appreciated! Once again, sorry for any errors.**


End file.
